Tilleggspakker til Fallout 3
Mellom januar og august 2008, gav Bethesda Softworks ut fem add-ons eller DLC-pakker for Fallout 3 på alle platformene. Disse add-onsene er Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt, Broken Steel, Point Lookout og Mothership Zeta. Hver pakke la til nye quests, gjenstander, perks og annet innhold for Fallout 3. Utgivelsen De første fem pakkene ble til å begynne med kun gitt ut som DLC på Xbox Live og Games for Windows Live mellom januar og august 2009. Disse ble gjort tilgjengelige for PlayStation Store i september 2009, og begynte med Broken Steel, mens de andre ble gitt ut i oktober. Nedlastingskodene for DLCene på Xbox Live kan også kjøpes i de fleste butikker. Prisen ligger på 800 Microsoft Points, dvs cirka 60 norske kroner. I tillegg ble to samleversjoner med DLCene på CD gitt ut for PC og Xbox 360. Den første Fallout 3 Game Add-on Pack var tilgjengelig fra den 26. mai 2009, og bestod av Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt og en plakat av Vault Boy. Den andre pakken ble gitt ut den 25. august samme år, og inneholdt Broken Steel og Point Lookout. Begge disse koster rundt 150 kroner. Mothership Zeta er ikke tilgjengelig på disk, utenom på Fallout 3:Game of the Year Edition. The Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition ble gitt ut den 13. oktober 2009 for alle platformer, og inkluderte alle fem add-onsene. Den kostet 600 for PS3 og Xbox 360, og 500 for PC. Som en spesial gave sendte Xbox ut en kode for Fallout 3 Premium Theme til alle som hadde kjøpt alle fem DLCene på Xbox 360. Liste over DLCer ''Operation: Anchorage'' thumb|250px|[[American Grease-Monkey|Mekanikere og Winterized T-51b Power Armor i Operation: Anchorage]] Operation: Anchorage ble gitt ut den 27. januar 2009 for PC/Xbox 360 og den 1. oktober 2009 for PS3. ''The Pitt'' thumb|250px|Gårdsplassen i [[Haven, i Uptown district i bosettelsen i ''The Pitt'']] The Pitt ble gitt ut den 24. mars 2009 for PC/Xbox 360 og den 1. oktober, 2009 for PS3. ''Broken Steel'' thumb|250px|[[Adams Air Force Base, patruljert av en Enclave Hellfire Trooper i Broken Steel]] Broken Steel ble gitt ut den 5. mai 2009 for PC/XBox 360 og den 24. september 2009 for PS3. ''Point Lookout'' thumb|250px|Sumpen i [[Point Lookout (sted)|Point Lookout]] Point Lookout ble gitt ut den 23. juni 2009 for PC/Xbox 360 og den 8. oktober 2009 for PS3. ''Mothership Zeta'' thumb|250x141px|Innsiden av [[Mothership Zeta (sted)|Mothership Zeta og utsiden av et annet romskip, i bane rundt jorden.]] Mothership Zeta ble gitt ut den 3. august 2009 for PC/Xbox 360 og den 8. oktober 2009 for PS3. Spille uten Windows Live Viktig merknad: Før du gjør det følgende, sett søkefunksjonen i Windows til å søke i "skjulte mapper". Ellers vil du ikke finne de mappene du trenger. Et sikrere alternativ er å åpne "Kjør"/"Run", for så å kopiere og lime inn linjene nedenfor for å bli sendt direkte til mappen. Selv om Games for Windows Live krever at du er online før du kan spille DLC-pakkene, kan du finne alle de nødvendige filene (en hovedfil, en lydfil (begge .bsa) og en .esm) i den følgende mappen: * C:\Documents and Settings\Ditt brukernavn\Local Settings\Application Data\Microsoft\Xlive\DLC (Windows XP) * C:\Brukere\Ditt brukernavn\AppData\Local\Microsoft\XLive\DLC (Windows Vista & Windows 7) Hvis du flytter disse til datamappen, Fallout 3\Data, kan du spille DLCene uten å aktivere Games for Windows Live. Husk å bruke Fallout 3 Launcher, velge "Data Files" og markere boksen ved siden av DLC-navnene før du kjører spillet. Husk også at denne løsningen ikke er offisielt støttet. en:Fallout 3 add-ons Kategori:Fallout 3 Kategori:Tilleggspakker til Fallout 3